


Confidence

by kisahawklin



Series: Alexander drabbles and shorts [12]
Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-22
Updated: 2005-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin





	Confidence

Hephaistion turned again in his sleep, half hoping he would wake Alexander. Alexander slept on, peaceful as always. Hephaistion sighed, got up and dressed, taking the insomnia as a chance to walk around camp mostly unnoticed. Most sentries were alert, but he had to kick one or two to rouse them.

He wandered, restless and angry. His place among the companions was becoming a mockery. Comments were whispered and everyone avoided his accusing eyes, but he knew. He could feel the shift of feelings toward him. Cleitus made disparaging comments to his face, Kassander only barely kept his in check until Hephaistion passed by. Hephaistion had been in many fights recently, his bruises and bloody knuckles a testament to anyone who looked closely.

Alexander said nothing, whether from ignorance or wanting Hephaistion to manage the situation himself, he could not tell. Hephaistion knew it would not help to have Alexander act as a mother hen, forbidding the men to speak ill of him. Still, he felt betrayed by the lack of concern Alexander showed when they were together.

The thought shook Hephaistion out of his melancholy. If Alexander had not deigned to say anything, it was simply so Hephaistion could prove himself. He made his way back to Alexander's tent and was not surprised when at his first gentle touch, Alexander looked up at him with open eyes, as if he had been waiting.

"Alexander."

Alexander nodded, and Hephaistion kept himself from saying the name again. There was power in it; he didn't like to waste it when Alexander so clearly desired to help him.

"I need an assignment."

Alexander nodded. "Cavalry, then? Shall I make you a commander with Ptolemy and Cleitus?"

Hephaistion shook his head. "I need to earn it. I need to _show_ them I deserve respect." He smiled and lowered his head. "Though ultimately, yes, I'd like that."

Alexander broke into a grin, something only Hephaistion had seen in recent months. It reminded him of the boy he fell in love with. Alexander the man, the general, was harder. "I knew you wanted cavalry. What do you want, then, as a prelude?"

Hephaistion shook his head. "What do you need? Assign me as you would any of your men."

"I need someone to watch the baggage train."

Hephaistion's heart dropped. That would mean weeks of staying away from camp, away from Alexander.

"Yes. I can do that." His voice was solid, though he couldn't meet Alexander's eyes.

"I'm sorry."

Hephaistion leaned in quickly for a kiss. "Don't be sorry. I must be able to earn the respect of the men. Otherwise they will think I am no better than your mother - one who has your ear but with no understanding of the men you command."

Hephaistion rubbed his hands over his arms. "Will I have to leave tomorrow?"

Alexander scooted across the space between them, taking Hephaistion's hands in his own. Hephaistion sighed, kissed Alexander's hands and rose from the bed.

"I should go to my own tent. I'll need to leave early." Before Alexander could voice a response, he was gone.


End file.
